survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Revelations"
Title "The Revelations" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Maisisiwalat na hindi pala namatay ang kanilang mga kasamahan na sina Noah , Alfred at Chris sa Unibersidad. * Dito malalaman ang mga hinanakit ng mga ibang characters dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila bago sila nakarating kung nasaan sila ngayon * Dito malalaman na magkapatid sina Maybelle at Isabelle. * Dito malalaman na promise nila Maybelle at Eric sa isa't isa ang tumulong sa kapwa. Character Highlight *Raylan *Rain *Eva *Eric Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Jannyn as Janie * Shary as ''Sherry'' (Mentioned Only) * Yannique as ''Noah'' (Mentioned Only) * Alfred as ''Alfred'' (Mentioned Only) * Lander as ''Chris'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * ''Rei'' (Mentioned Only) * Eric * Zechariah * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * Joyce (Indirectly Mentioned) Summary Sa patient's room kung nasaan sina Rain at Denie, hindi parin makamove on si Denie dahil sa nangyari kay Sherry. Tinulungan siya ni Rain para gumaan ang kanyang loob. Matapos nito hinanap na ni Rain ang room kung nasaan si Sister Rei. Sa isang parte ng ospital, naguusap naman sina Eva at Janie. Maging si Janie ay hindi makamove on sa mga nangyari sa kanya pero sa tulong ni Eva ay naibsan din ang kanyang problema. Matapos nito lumabas si Isabelle sa patient's room kung nasaaan si Sister Rei at sinabing okay na ang kalagayan nito. Hindi na muna sila pinayagang bumisita para makapagpahinga pa ng lubos si Sister. Inaya ni Isabelle ang dalawang kumain nang biglang dumating si Rain at nakibalita sa kalagayan ni Sister Rei. Matapos nito sumama na rin si Rain papuntang cafeteria upang pagdalan ng pagkain si Denie. Nasa cafeteria naman sina Emman, Raylan at Jin kasama sina Eric, Maybelle at Omid. Matapos kumuha ng mga makakain, umalis na muna sina Eric at Omid upang pagdalan ng pagkain sina Zechariah at Brian na nasa lookout area. Naisipang sumama ni Raylan sa kanila at pumayag naman sila. Habang naglalakad, nakasalubong nila sina Isabelle at sina Eva. Bago umalis si Raylan nabanggit ni Eva sina Noah, Chris at Alfred na akala padin ay namatay sa Unibersidad sa kanya. Nang marinig ito ni Raylan, napagdesisyunan niyang magpaiwan nalang at sabihin sa kay Eva na buhay pa ang mga ito. Dumating na sina Isabelle, Rain at Janie sa table kung nasaan nakaupo sina Emman, Jin at Maybelle. Nagkamustahan ang lahat at kinamusta din nila ang kalagayan ni Sister. Dito din nila nalaman na magkapatid sina Maybelle at Isabelle. Napansin ni Emman na hindi na umupo sina Rain at Janie kaya tinanong niya ang mga ito. Sinabi ni Rain na pagdadalhan niyang pagkain si Denie habang si Janie naman ay matutulog. Napigilan ang pagalis nila ng nakasalubong nila sina Eva at Raylan. Sinabi ni Eva na magkita kita sila sa emergency room ng ospital. Nagsama sama na lahat nang magkakaklase sa emergency room at dito na sinabi ni Eva na buhay pa pala sina Noah at sinabing umalis sila ng kusa. Dinadagdag din ni Raylan na galing sila ni Sherry doon sa clinic kung nasaan nila nakasama sina Noah ng saglit. Matapos nito, nagplano na ang lahat kung sino sino ang magsasama sama sa isang kwarto. Sina Emman, Denie, Rain at Jin ang magkakasama sa isang room habang sina Patricia, Kevin, Trish at Janie naman ang magkakasama habang sina Raylan at Eva naman ay sa room ni sister Rei upang mabantayan din nila ito. Sa lookout area, binigyan ni Eric si Zechariah at Brian ng makakain. Sa paguusap nila, nalaman na promise nila Maybelle at Eric sa isa't isa ang tumulong sa nangangailangan kaya pala sobrang matulungin ni Eric sa iba.Dumating si Maybelle para makibalita. Matapos ang paguusap, nabanggit ni Zechariah ang tungkol sa isang problema. Nagtaka si Eric dahil wala siya sa ospital nang nadiskubre nila ang problemang ito. Inexplain ni Maybelle ang mga detalye sa kanya. Deaths * None Trivia *September 30 2013 (10:00am-12:00pm'')'' Other Character's Whereabouts Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral waiting for rescue. Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon waiting for rescue. Philip , Jude and Jared are possibly at the Kapitolyo planning.